Moi je suis né ici pour n'être qu'avec toi
by Mayura-8
Summary: Univers du manga. Après une mission, Sasuke rentre faire son rapport à son Hokage et le retrouve endormi dans son bureau. En attendant son réveil, il repense à l'évolution de leur relation pas si fraternelle que ça. SLASH. Rien de transcendant, juste pour le plaisir d'écrire sur mon pairing préféré.


Disclamer : Tout est à Kishimoto et aux studios Pierrot qui ont insisté pour que Kishimoto finissent son manga en mettant ses personnages principaux en couple et en leur donnant des enfants afin de leur permettre de poursuivre leur licence à succès (je n'invente pas, apparemment Kishi voulait juste qu'à la fin Naruto finisse Hokage sans développer davantage. Mais bon, quand une licence a du succès, il faut continuer à l'exploiter).

Pairing : NaruSasuNaru

Rating : M yaoï

OS IC . Nous sommes bien dans l'univers de Naruto, par contre je n'ai pas regardé, ni lu les mangas Boruto. Du fait de mon grand âge, j'ai maintenant du mal à commencer un shonen nekketsu de ce style, même si je reste fidèle à ceux qui comme Naruto ont bercé mon adolescence et ma vie de jeune adulte. De ce fait, pour ceux et celles qui lisent/regardent Boruto, vous risquez de trouver des incohérences et je m'en excuse.

Titre de la chanson d'Indochine. J'aime bien les titres à rallonge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Moi je suis né ici pour n'être qu'avec toi**

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur Konoha. Un faible croissant de lune tentait vaillamment de percer l'obscurité profonde qui nappait la ville. Une ombre silencieuse pénétra dans le grand bâtiment administratif d'un pas leste et sûr.

Sasuke se dirigeait d'un air déterminé vers le bureau de l'Hokage. Son Hokage. Celui qui l'avait poursuivi des années durant et grâce auquel il était parvenu à trouver la paix intérieure.

Sasuke poussa la porte de l'office et trouva ce dernier affalé sur son bureau, endormi au milieu d'une pile de dossiers à traiter.

Le ninja sourit. Il n'en n'était pas surpris. Son ami travaillait beaucoup et il avait beau être l'un des hommes les plus puissants de Konoha, il n'en restait pas moins humain et parfois la fatigue lui tombait dessus sans prévenir.

Sasuke retira sa cape noire et la posa délicatement sur les épaules de Naruto tout en s'asseyant sur le bureau, bien décidé à attendre son réveil.

Il regarda avec tendresse le visage paisible et détendu, détaillant les cicatrices qui lui griffaient les joues et les légères rides que les soucis commençaient à ébaucher au coin de ses yeux.

Ils avaient passé la trentaine tous les deux et Sasuke était surpris de constater à quel point le temps avait filé. Et à quel point ils avaient tardé avant de comprendre ce qui les reliait si profondément.

Même si le brun avait essayé de le nier, leur relation avait toujours été plus ou moins teinté d'ambigüité. Mais dans le monde ninja, l'ambigüité entre hommes, ça n'existait tout simplement pas. Alors soit on en faisait abstraction, soit en la changeait en haine. Si Sasuke avait choisi cette dernière option, Naruto pour sa part l'avait déguisé en amitié indéfectible. Et l'avait poursuivi des années durant au nom de cette belle amitié.

Sasuke avait fini par céder car Naruto était trop fort et puis surtout, parce-qu'il lui manquait trop. Mais le temps avait passé et le caractère ambigüe de leur lien avait persisté mais ils n'étaient pas allés au delà de ça. Ils étaient frères d'arme et de coeur. Rien de plus. Sasuke était parti cherché sa rédemption tandis que Naruto avait fini par épouser Hinata. Il se croyait amoureux d'elle. Et puis c'est ce que tout le monde attendait de lui. La jeune-fille l'aimait depuis toujours, elle s'était battue pour lui. Il était donc normal que le héros de Konoha finisse par succomber à son charme. Même Sakura l'y avait poussé.

Sasuke avait envoyé une missive pour les féliciter. Mais il n'avait pas pu se rendre au mariage. Cela lui faisait trop mal et il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi. C'était son ami, il aurait dû se réjouir. Au lieu de cela, un sentiment nouveau avait pointé le bout de son nez et lui avait vrillé les entrailles. La jalousie venait de devenir sa nouvelle compagne.

Le temps s'était de nouveau écoulé et quand il était entré au village, il avait retrouvé Sakura, toujours aussi folle de lui. Sasuke l'aimait beaucoup. Il avait du respect pour elle. Elle était forte et indépendante, complètement différente de la gamine énamourée et faible qu'il avait connu autrefois. Naruto qui vivait un bonheur parfait en ménage, lui avait alors demandé pourquoi il ne donnait pas sa chance à leur amie. Après tout, elle l'aimait depuis tellement d'année. Il avait argumenté en présentant le cas d'Hinata qui était parvenue à le conquérir après des années d'amour non partagé.

Sasuke avait écouté, son cœur souffrant milles maux en entendant son ami lui vanter les vertus de l'amour. Il avait interprété cette souffrance comme un besoin d'avoir lui aussi quelqu'un à aimer.

Alors, il avait décidé de donner sa chance à Sakura. Il avait été très agréablement surpris. Sakura était une compagne plaisante. Colérique, certes mais douce et aimante avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas le nier, il était bien avec elle.

Mais elle ne lui manquait pas comme Naruto pouvait lui manquer lors de ses longues absences. ll ne ressentait pas ce besoin omniprésent de se trouver à ses côtés quand il rentrait à Konoha.

Pourtant, il lui avait fait un enfant. Une magnifique petite fille qui voulait devenir Hokage et dont-il était particulièrement fier. Il ne regrettait pas un seul instant d'avoir eu cette enfant avec elle. Elle était une mère parfaite et leur fille était une digne Uchiha. Grâce à Sakura, il avait réalisé son rêve : assurer la pérennité de son clan.

Et ironie du sort ou cerise sur le gâteau, Sarada était amie avec Boruto, le propre fils de Naruto et tous deux étaient dans la même équipe. Ils se protégeaient l'un l'autre et s'appréciaient beaucoup. Peut-être même qu'ils s'appréciaient plus qu'une simple amitié l'aurait exigé. Mais ça, Sasuke n'en n'était pas certain.

Il n'avait jamais été très fort pour comprendre ses propres sentiments alors cerner ceux des autres, c'était très compliqué pour lui.

Pour autant, il savait que dès qu'il voyait Naruto, son cœur se gonflait de bonheur mais que dès qu'Hinata se tenait à ses cotés, Jalousie se manifestait aussi. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour comprendre. Il était très intelligent mais quand ça entrait dans le domaine du sentimental, l'Uchiha était perdu.

Pourtant, un soir, alors que Naruto le retrouvait pour un débriefing, ses sentiments lui avaient explosé aux yeux comme un feu d'artifice.

Il était amoureux de son ami. Tout simplement. Comment avait-il fait pour s'éprendre d'un idiot pareil? Ça il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Peut-être parce-que cet idiot avait un grand coeur, qu'il ne l'avait jamais lâché et qu'il avait un sourire à tomber par terre ?

Au fond, peu importait. Cela faisait des années qu'il se cachait la vérité et ça le fit tomber à la renverse de le découvrir. Il avait quitté précipitamment Naruto et avait erré pendant deux semaines pour chercher une réponse à une question inexistante. Il était tombé amoureux et il n'y avait aucune explication à ça. ca ne se contrôlait pas, c'était comme ça. Il n'arrivait même pas à définir depuis quand ce drôle de sentiment était né. Des années sans doute. Il avait un peu enquêté et découvert que dans le monde ninja, cet amour entre deux personnes de même sexe existait. Cela s'appelait "l'homosexualité". Ce n'était pas courant mais ce n'était pas rare non plus. C'était seulement très bien caché.

Deux semaines après sa découverte, Sasuke était revenu à Konoha. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de passer chez lui. Il s'était planté devant Naruto et lui avait assené la vérité.

-Je crois bien que je t'aime, avait-il dit.

Naruto l'avait regardé, les yeux rieurs.

-Tu as bu Teme? Tu sais, moi aussi je t'aime. Tu es mon meilleur ami.

-Pas cet amour là, avait scandé Sasuke.

Naruto avait froncé les sourcils. Et Sasuke avait profité de son air dubitatif pour le saisir par le col, de son bras valide et l'avait embrassé.

-S'sk, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui avait demandé le blond, incrédule.

-C'est de cet amour là dont je parle, avait-il répondu en reculant.

Naruto l'avait regardé, les yeux écarquillé de stupeur.

-Mais S'ske on est marié et on a des enfants.

-C'est ça qui t'arrête? Pas parce-qu'on est deux hommes?

Naruto ouvrit la bouche, prouvant que ça ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit que cela pourrait être une entrave.

-Euh...je...

Il s'était gratté la tête.

-Je t'aime et je me demande bien pourquoi. Mais c'est comme ça, avait soupiré Sasuke.

-Oh bon sang mais pourquoi avec toi les choses sont toujours compliquées ?! Râla Naruto. Je sais pas quoi répondre là.

-Tu n'as rien à répondre. Je voulais juste que tu le sache Usuratonkachi.

Sur ces mots, Sasuke avait tourné les talons et était parti. Il n'était ni déçu, ni frustré. Il avait juste dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et c'était très bien comme ça.

Mais Naruto étant celui qu'on connait, n'avait pas voulu laisser les choses ainsi et l'avait poursuivi en le traitant d'enfoiré. Puis il était parvenu à le rattraper et à le clouer violemment contre un arbre en l'insultant et en lui reprochant de bouleverser une fois de plus son monde, pour finir par l'embrasser passionnément.

Ils avaient trente ans et leur relation venait de prendre un tournant décisif. Il leur avait fallu plus quinze ans pour comprendre ce qui les unissait. Pour des ninjas censés représenter la quintessence de Konoha, c'était risible.

Sasuke revint au présent. Naruto était en train d'émerger de son sommeil réparateur. Ses paupières papillonnèrent quelques secondes avant de se soulever et de dévoiler ses iris bleu azur. Il se redressa et s'étira longuement tout en contemplant Sasuke sans afficher la moindre surprise.

-Tu tu réveilles enfin, Usuratonkachi, fit le brun non sans esquisser un léger sourire.

-Tu aurai dû me réveiller. Depuis combien de temps tu es là ?

-Suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que tu baves quand tu dors, le taquina l'Uchiha.

Naruto grommela qu'il racontait vraiment n'importe quoi.

-Tu es passé chez toi? Questionna l'hokage.

-Non. Je suis venu directement ici.

-Sasuke..., lui reprocha-t-il.

-J'irai les voir après, argua le brun pour esquiver la leçon de morale.

Il posa un genoux plié sur les cuisses de son Hokage et lança sa main gauche derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui et baiser doucement ses lèvres. Naruto ne le repoussa pas, bien au contraire. Il enlaça sa taille et l'attira contre lui pour approfondir l'étreinte.

-Tu m'as manqué, bâtard prétentieux, fit l'Hokage alors que l'Uchiha le dominait en se penchant sur lui.

Sasuke ne répondit rien. Il eut juste un petit sourire satisfait et c'était suffisant pour comprendre le fond de ses pensées.

Gérer cette relation n'était pas évident. D'une part car ils avaient dû découvrir comment s'apprivoiser dans tous les sens du terme dans cette exploration amoureuse, et d'autre part parce-que Naruto se sentait très mal vis-à-vis d'Hinata, et même s'il ne la touchait plus vraiment depuis quelques temps déjà, il avait toujours beaucoup de tendresse pour elle et n'aimait pas lui mentir. Il savait que son épouse était consciente que Sasuke passerait toujours avant elle et qu'il entretenait des liens de plus en plus particuliers avec lui. Mais ils n'avaient jamais évoquer ouvertement le sujet et elle préférait fermer les yeux. En d'autres temps, Naruto aurait sans doute crevé l'abcès depuis longtemps. Mais il n'était plus le garçon impulsif d'autrefois et il avait trop d'affection pour sa femme, à défaut d'amour, pour la faire souffrir. De plus, Konoha était un village bien ancré dans ses traditions où les cas de divorce étaient rares voire même inexistants et très mal perçus. Naruto ne voulait pas quitter Hinata, elle était trop douce pour supporter cette épreuve. De plus ils avaient des enfants ensemble et ces derniers avaient besoin d'un foyer pour s'épanouir.

Sasuke de son côté, avait eu beaucoup moins d'égard pour Sakura. Il le lui avait annoncé clairement, sans ambages. Il pensait que son épouse serait furieuse. Il avait oublié que Sakura ne parvenait jamais à élever la voix contre lui et lui pardonnait toujours tout. Il avait compris ce jour-là que c'était pour ça qu'il n'était jamais vraiment tombé amoureux d'elle. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui lui fasse des reproches et pointe ses défauts. Quelqu'un de totalement honnête qui ne lui trouvait pas d'excuse mais l'aimait quand même malgré tout. Sakura ne savait pas le faire car elle l'idéalisait beaucoup trop. Naruto lui, n'avait jamais hésité à lui dire ses quatre vérités. Et c'était ça qui lui plaisait.

L'Uchiha enfourcha son Hokage et posa son unique main sur sa joue tout en le vrillant de son regard profond. Naruto souleva la mèche ébène qui dévoila son rinnegan.

-Pourquoi caches-tu toujours cet oeil?

-Pourquoi poses-tu toujours la même question?

-Parce-que tu ne me réponds jamais.

L'ancien nunkenin ne répondit pas plus cette fois-là et suçota les lèvres de son compagnon.

Les rapports, les débriefings et tout le reste pouvaient attendre. Ce soir ils avaient des choses plus importantes à faire.

Le lendemain il irait voir Sakura et surtout Sarada avant de repartir loin du village, pour une autre mission qu'il effectuerait en toute discrétion pour son Hokage.

Car si Naruto était sa lumière, lui était son ombre. Les deux faces d'une même pièce. Indissociables à tout jamais. Et unis pour toujours.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FIN

Court OS dans l'univers de Naruto. C'est très rare que j'écrive des UR sur ce fandom car le monde de Naruto est particulièrement travaillé et complexe et j'ai toujours peur de ne pas assez le respecter.


End file.
